


A Mysterious Human In The World Of Pokemon

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: A thirty one year old human woman from the Real World named Megan Kendell enters the World of Pokemon Kalos Region from a sky portal with all six of her beloved pets and she meets some brand new friends that she can leave all six of her beloved pets with. She becomes a Pokemon Trainer and she does a Nuzlocke Challenge. Team Flare has reformed and they're unstoppable. The Team Flare Leader Lysandre finds out about Megan's existance and he orders everybody to capture her.





	A Mysterious Human In The World Of Pokemon

It's 12:00 pm on Saturday July the 4th 2026.   
Ash Ketchum and his friends are eating lunch out on Kalos Route 7.   
Ash's mother Delia and all of the Pokemon Professors are there.   
Brendan,Milton,Ethan,Hau,Lucas,Malva,Wikstrom,Siebold,Drasna,Diantha,Faba,Wicke,Lusamine and Mohn are there as well.  
Lysandre the Team Flare Leader survived his attack and he reformed it.  
Meanwhile out on Kalos Route 8.   
A portal opened up in the sky and Megan fell out of it with all six of her pets from the Real World.   
Megan and all six of her pets landed safely.   
Megan saw all of her Nuzlocke Pokemon and she captured all of them in Luxury Balls.   
Megan accessorized all of her Luxury Balls and she put all of them in the purple backpack's last pouch.   
Megan evolved all of the Pokemon that could and she kept some of them as babies.   
Megan picked out six Pokemon and she put them on the black velcro belt that she put around her waist.   
Megan trained with Laura the Lucario and she mastered her Aura Sphere Move.   
Megan's main Nuzlocke Team consists of these six Pokémon and two of them are Partner Pokemon.  
Laura the female Mega nonshiny Lucario,Leonardo the nonshiny male Mega Delta Blastoise and Christina the Shiny female Mega Delta Charizard.  
Parker the nonshiny female Mega Delta Venusaur,Julianna the Shiny female Eevee and Ryan the Shiny male Pikachu.   
Megan raced into the Connecting Cave with Laura her nonshiny female Lucario and she arrived out on Kalos Route 7.   
Ryan is sitting on Megan's left shoulder and he's smiling at her.  
Julianna is sitting on Megan's head and she's wagging her tail happily.  
Lillie's nonshiny female Alolan Vulpix Snowy heard footsteps from the Connecting Cave area and she took off running.   
Ash:"Lillie your Vulpix Snowy just ran off." "She's very curious about something."   
He said.   
Ash Ketchum's nonshiny male Pikachu raced over to the Connecting Cave area and he saw his best friend Lillie's nonshiny Alolan Vulpix Snowy looking at a very strange human girl.   
Pikachu looked at Megan's face and he gasped.   
Snowy looked at Megan's face and she gasped.   
Snowy:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World!" "That's so cool!"   
She said.   
Megan:"Alola Snowy and Pikachu." "I'm Megan Kendell and this is Laura."   
She said.   
Ryan:"Alola Pikachu and Snowy." "I'm Ryan the Shiny Pikachu and Julianna is the Shiny Eevee."   
He said.   
Ash,Pikachu,Snowy and Lillie raced over to everybody.   
Megan walked over to everyone with her Lucario Laura and she did the Alola wave.   
Megan:"Alola everyone!" "I'm Megan Kendell." "This Lucario standing next to me is my Starter Pokemon Laura."   
She said.  
Ryan:"She's very shy." "Her Nature is Timid." "Just like Julianna."   
He said.   
Parker popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around.   
Alain:"That's a nonshiny Delta Venusaur from the Torren Region."   
He said.   
Mairin:"She's such a cutie pie!" "I want to hug her right now!"   
She said.   
Ash:"What's a Delta Pokemon Misty?"   
He asked.   
Misty:"Ash I don't know what Delta Pokemon are."   
She said.   
Megan gave a quick lecture about Delta Pokemon to everyone and she smiled.


End file.
